Dancing Queen
(files) (files) |artist = |year = 1976 |difficulty = Medium (Dancefloor Version) Easy (Prom Night Version) |effort = Average (Dancefloor Version) Calm (Prom Night Version) |nogm = ABBA 3 (Both versions) 3 (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |dg = (ABBA) / / (2015) |alt = Prom Night (ABBA) |mode = Solo (ABBA) Trio (JD2015) |pc = ABBA (Both) Black (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |gc = White (ABBA) Pink/Turquoise/Cyan (JD2015) |lc = Orange (ABBA) Hot Pink (JD2015) |pictos = 101 (Dancefloor Version) 103 (Prom Night Version) |nowc = ABBA Dancefloor Version DancingFloorABBA Prom Night Version DancingPromABBA Main series DancingQueen (JD2015) ABBADancingQueen (Dancefloor Version) |perf = ABBA Dancefloor Sabine Petit Prom Night Emilie Capel JD2015 Shirley Henault (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=46s Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=1m11s Céline Baron (P3)https://youtu.be/PFgGtFvb8Qo?t=7m7s }}"Dancing Queen" by is featured on . It was leaked in the files of , but it did not appear in the final version for unknown reasons. The song was also found in the files. The Dance Floor Version was also found in the files of and . Appearance of the Dancers ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' Dance Floor The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, red tights and black high heels. Prom Night The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair, a pink and purple prom dress, gold high heels, a white flower bracelet and a silver tiara. Just Dance 2015 '' (Beta) According to a leaked square, the routine was going to be a Trio Sing-Along routine. '''P2 (Lead)' The lead dancer, a woman, has pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She is also in a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple. Her tutu turns cyan P1/P3 (Backups) P1, a girl with mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She is also seen wearing a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and she is wearing a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, as seen in the leaked image. Her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. P3, also a girl, has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but there are no frills. Instead, a large purple bow acts as a belt around her waist. She is also wearing a flowing peachy dress with purple bows. She also has a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Background ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' 'Dance Floor' The Dance Floor routine takes place aptly on a dance floor, with the music video for this song. 'Prom Night' The Prom Night routine takes place in a high school prom with a sign featuring the ABBA logo. Just Dance 2015 (Beta) According to the leaked square and the gameplay found in the files, the routine was to be set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. The scene would also change to that of a night scene. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves Dance Floor ABBA: You Can Dance There are 3 Gold Moves for the Dance Floor version, which are all the same. All Gold Moves: Fling your hands out. Dancingfloorabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Main series There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, which are all the same. All Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. Abbadancingqueen jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Prom Night There are 3 Gold Moves for the Prom Night version, which are all the same. All Gold Moves: Raise your hands, then bow. Dancingpromabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Trivia * On , this song has the most choreographies (2), plus a karaoke mode for this song, bringing the total to 3. * A lyric from this song is the namesake for . The lyric is "You Can Dance, you can jive". * This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in . However, it is not present in the final game other than in the files. ** The song was always found on Amazon when purchasing the game here. * This would have been the second ABBA song in the main series after Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). * Several files for the song were left on the s disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * and So Good are the only songs to be featured in a spin-off game but not in the main franchise. * This is the fourth song to lack an actual Classic mode: according to its gameplay, the routine is a Sing-Along mode. ** It is preceded by Jamaican Dance, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough and You’re On My Mind. It is later followed by You’re The One That I Want. * In a tutorial photo showing the routine, if one looks at the background of the photo, it is in the style of s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * The background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. * As seen in the files, the song was supposed to have a Community Remix, but was later removed due to the song not being featured in the final game. * P2's avatar is no longer accessible in due to an update that was released for all consoles (excluding Wii) during early-2016. ** This also may occur to copies of the game that were bought around early-2016. ** However, it is available on for the 7th Gen. * Unlike other remakes, the Dance Floor routine keeps the music video in the background. * This is the first song by ABBA to have an alternate routine. ** It is also the first song in a spin-off game to have an Alternative routine. ** The ABBA Prom Night version can be found in the files. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen_cover_generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) DancingFloorABBA cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) (Dancefloor Version) DancingPromABBA cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) (Prom Night Version) Dancingqueen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Dancingqueen p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Dancingqueen p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar omgdancingqueen.png|Gameplay photo found in the files In-Game Screenshots Dancingqueenprom coachmenu.png|Prom Night Version's coach selection screen Dancingqueenprom abba promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay (Prom Night Version) Others Dancingqueen jd2015 proof.jpg|Proof from the website Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Teasers Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing_Queen (Prom Night)_-_ABBA_You_Can_Dance Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Dance Floor File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Prom Night Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Dancing Queen References Site Navigation de:Dancing Queenes:Dancing Queen Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Shirley Henault Category:Leaked Songs Category:Left Out Songs